Emperor Akihitos speech on Gracanan Anarchy and the collapsing of other Nations.
'--EDO, MUNICIPALITIES OF YOKOHAMA AND EDO, JAPAN-- (NHK WORLD AND NHK BROADCAST:)' Anthem (Japanese): 君が代は 千代に八千代に さざれ石の 巌となりて 苔の生すまで Anthem (English): May your reign Continue for a thousand, eight thousand generations, Until the pebbles Grow into boulders Lush with moss "Hello, people of the world, I, the Emperor of Japan, and the Imperial family, has heard of the Anarchy in Gracana and other nations. I do not like the look of the Anarchy in the world today, and I highly condemn Karkland's Militarism, Corruption, Mass Annexation from the Carwen Regime, and an example of what Cruel things Karkland did, was Annexing the Democratic Empire of Sardegna, and annexing other lands as well. Carwen also increased his Military size, which made a large concern in the world. I do not want this to happen to our Nation as well.. Although I do not have that much power to Denounce a nation, or to run a Government, It is still my opinion to condemn a nation. Anyways, In Gracana, the Ampa peoples killed all of themselves, and the tribe is extinct, which was the spark of the Anarchy in Gracana, and it caused thousands of lives, and thousands of innocents. I feel very bad for this Roberto, in which, he was also involved in the Gracanan anarchy. I shall support the Japanese Aid Battilions, and the College students helping the peoples of Gracana. I support the Aid going to Japan, and I have great support for those other people who are helping this nation in need. I love Gracanan Culture, unfortunantely, the nation is Extinct, and unheard from, as of now. The Feudal Wars in Japan, or the Great Japanese war, which was lasted for 700 years, even more than that, was a bigger problem and caused massive Anarchy during that time. The Feudal Wars almost felt Exactly like that, when my Great Great Great Grandfather, and Emperor of the Edo Clan, Fiyozhu Hanikowa, lead a Coup in Edo, before he was even emperor, and there were Massive Fatalities, just like the Anarchy in New Overion. There was an Acting Leader of Edo, Giwozu Waniko, until he ought to flee somewhere, just like the Gracanan Acting President. If Edo was a massive Massacre, just like New Overion, Japan wouldn't exist. Gracana has did many good things for the world, and will still be in the History books as "One of the Greatest nations to Exist." Our first Emperor, Jimmu, has founded and made what was Japan today in 660 BC. Sabisurdina, has also founded Gracana and had did many great things for his nation. Both founders were given much credit for their things they did. To the Anarchy in Scotland, I find very frightening, and I will support the Japanese Red Cross going to Scotland, and other nations in Anarchy, to help the Innocent. I am done here with my speech, and I pray for the Modern world to become Peaceful again." Category:EOEP1 Category:Gracana Category:Japan